


Perfect Day

by ElliottJames



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Graduation, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottJames/pseuds/ElliottJames
Summary: Elle Woods wakes up on the morning of the most exciting day of her life.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Perfect Day

It was still dark out when Elle Woods opened her eyes, and the alarm had not yet gone off.

Ordinarily, she would have groaned at being woken up earlier than necessary, and attempt to get those last, precious moments of sleep. But not today. The day had barely begun, but Elle knew that it was going to be a special, beautiful, and perfect day.

Elle smiled to herself, and basked in the quiet stillness of the room around her. She turned on her side to face Emmett, who was still fast asleep. He always curled up when he slept, as though he was trying to take up as little space as possible. (Elle privately thought that this was a leftover habit from the unsteadiness of his childhood, but had not yet attempted to broach the subject with him.) Between them, Bruiser snored softly, his head resting against Emmett’s elbow. A cool breeze blew in through the open window, chilly air that would give way to a gorgeous Boston spring day.

Today was going to be a big day for both of them, but Emmett only knew half of the reason why. The other half was kept in a small velvet box that had been hidden in a nondescript shoebox for months. A wave of excitement and anticipation washed over Elle, and she smiled even wider at the thought. She reached over and brushed her fingers through Emmett’s hair, hardly believing that the next time they’d be in this bed together they would be engaged.

For now, though, Elle needed to get up. She decided to use the extra time she’d found herself with to go for a run, hoping that by the time she returned Emmett would be waking up too. The run helped return her focus to the present, and to stop herself from getting lost thinking about everything else the day had in store.

After a long loop around their quiet corner of the city, Elle returned to their street, and found Emmett sitting on the stoop with Bruiser and two cups of coffee. Elle’s heart swelled when she saw the way he perked up and smiled when he spotted her.

"Morning, Elle," he said warmly. He tilted his head up to meet her as she leaned in for a kiss before sitting down next to him. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, babe," Elle said, and took a sip. As always, he’d made it exactly how she liked it.

"So? How are you feeling? Excited?" Emmett nudged her with his shoulder, and reached over to take her free hand in his.

"Very excited. I mean, nervous too, but mostly excited. You’re sure the speech is ready?"

"Elle, the speech has been ready for a week. I’ve heard my fair share of commencement addresses in that hall, and I can already tell you that yours is going to knock all the others out of the water."

She laughed and ducked her head to hide her blush, and to reel in her smile. Emmett had no idea just how exciting her speech was going to be. "You really think so?" she asked.

"I know it. And I’m not just saying that because you’ve read it to me eleven times- twelve, if you count the lines you said in your sleep last night- because I’ve loved listening to it each and every time. I can’t wait to hear it again today."

The sincerity and open honesty in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. She made a mental note to use her most waterproof eye makeup today.

Emmett must have noticed the emotions on her face, and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders and tug her into his side. He scooped up Bruiser from where he was sniffing weeds growing in the sidewalk, and deposited him in Elle’s lap. Once they were all settled, he pressed a kiss into the side of Elle’s head and he whispered, "I love you so much, Elle Woods. You’re going to be incredible today, and I’m already so proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished. You deserve every bit of recognition and honor that comes with today."

She sniffled, and leaned back so she could kiss him again. "Thank you, Emmett. I couldn’t have done any of this without you."

He gave her a wry smile and said, "I know for a fact that you can do anything and everything that you set your mind to, but I feel pretty lucky that I got to come along for the ride."

Elle shook her head, and took another sip of coffee, still pressed up against Emmett. The sun was up now, and it was getting to be time to get ready to face the day. They sat in comfortable silence while they finished their drinks, and Elle reflected once again on all the joy this day would bring them both.

"You ready?" Emmett asked after a few minutes.

Elle nodded, and kissed his cheek before standing up and stretching. A feeling of calm came over her and she nodded again, more to herself this time, as everything suddenly seemed to shift into place. Of course she was ready; she was Elle fucking Woods. She’d been working for this day for three years, and had earned the celebration. Proposing to Emmett would be the icing on the cake, the ultimate reward for everything they’d been through together.

Elle could see the rest of the day stretching out in front of her then. They’d go inside and she’d start a shower that he would ultimately join her for. They’d spend the rest of the morning in sweats, and Emmett would keep her company in the bathroom while she went through the detailed process that would be finishing her hair and makeup. He’d zip her into her dress, and would carefully lay out the garment bag containing her cap and gown on the bed. She’d pick out a tie for him, and would tie it before stretching up to kiss the tip of his nose. Her parents, Emmett’s mom, and Paulette and Kyle would arrive for a pre-graduation brunch of bagels and lox. In all the excitement, Elle would sneak back into the bedroom to slip the ring into the pocket of her dress, which had been chosen specifically because of the pockets. Everyone would go together to Harvard, and Elle would hug them all one last time before going to take her place in the procession. Professors would speak, awards would be given, diplomas would be handed out, and she would be called up to make her own speech. She would talk about all the accomplishments they’d made as a class and all the good they’d do out in the world as lawyers, and she’d thank them all for supporting her and helping her succeed. And, finally, just when everyone would think the speech was over, she would call Emmett up to the stage and ask him to marry her.

"Um, Elle?" Emmett’s voice drifted into her daydream, and she blinked and turned to look at him. "You okay? You sort of zoned out for a second there."

"I was just thinking about how excited I am for today. Let’s do this."

(Hours later, Elle laid her head on Emmett’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath. She reached over and took his left hand so she could play with the engagement ring on his finger. The day had been more perfect than she ever could have imagined.)

**Author's Note:**

> you know when a line of writing drifts into your head and won't leave until you turn it into a 1200 word fic? here we are. thanks for reading! I'm @prettyboydameron on tumblr :3


End file.
